Flashbang Grenade
Flashbang Grenade is a power in Mass Effect 2. Flashbang Grenade launches a disorienting, concussive charge that inflicts minor damage and incapacitates all nearby targets. Both delicate electronics and enemy nervous systems are temporarily disabled, causing weapon overheats, omni-tool jams, and difficulties in using biotic powers. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 9.00 seconds (Kasumi) **'Impact Radius': 6.00 meters **'Damage': 45.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 3.00 seconds *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 9.00 seconds (Kasumi) **'Impact Radius': 6.50 meters **'Damage': 60.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 3.50 seconds *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 9.00 seconds (Kasumi) **'Impact Radius': 7.00 meters **'Damage': 75.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 4.00 seconds Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Frag Grenade *The grenade is packed with metal fragments that cause extra damage when it explodes. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 9.00 seconds (Kasumi) **'Impact Radius': 7.00 meters **'Damage': 120.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 4.00 seconds Improved Flashbang Grenade *Improves the grenade's concussive force, incapacitating targets farther away and keeping them down longer. **'Recharge Time': 6.00 seconds (Shepard) 9.00 seconds (Kasumi) **'Impact Radius': 9.00 meters **'Damage': 75.00 points **'Incapacitate Duration': 6.00 seconds Player Notes When used by Kasumi, Flashbang Grenade travels in a straight line rather than an arc, and acts similarly to Concussive Shot. *This is Kasumi's fourth power and is unlocked after completing her loyalty mission. *Flashbang grenades are used by several enemies in DLC missions. *Flashbang Grenade can serve as a substitute for Overload for overheating weapons on protected enemies because Overload is ineffective against them. Furthermore, Flashbang Grenade is effective at stunning both organic and synthetic opponents. *Although it only provides a meager damage, Flashbang Grenade is a great tactical attack, allowing free potshots or battlefield movement afterwards. *Flashbang Grenades have a knockback effect, causing instant kills against Husks within a wide radius; this effect is possible without needing to spend copious squad points upgrading to a Rank 4 Area-Effect power. *Flashbang Grenade provides the second largest impact radius of all powers available to Shepard, after Tech Armor. *Flashbang Grenade's control is unique; it tosses very much like a real grenade would (and not like Zaeed's Inferno Grenade) by arcing toward the target by the influence of gravity. This means that it will go farther if Shepard is above the target. It also means that a skilled player can throw the grenade high for increased range, but also throw it low for shorter range. Finally, the grenade is able to bounce off of surfaces, enabling additional tactical applications. *Improved Flashbang Grenade provides a great advantage in battle if used on a powerful biotic (such as Harbinger), preventing him from using any of his biotic abilities. *With the appropriate passive powers or armor components, the duration of the incapacitation effect on Improved Flashbang Grenade is actually longer than the cooldown on this power, making it a powerful ability for players that lack crowd-control. This can allow Shepard to "lock down" the battlefield, keeping enemies on the ground indefinitely while companions kill them. *The grenade will detonate approximatively three seconds after contacting a surface after being thrown, this should be taken into account when deciding when and where to throw it. *Grenades used by enemies function quite differently, able to produce a blinding effect, knock Shepard or squad members out of cover and deal heavy damage to your shields. Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Kasumi Goto (Loyalty Power) *Eclipse Trooper (Only on Bekenstein) *Shadow Broker Agent *Prison Guard *Project Guard ru:Светошумовая граната uk:Світлошумова граната Category:Powers Category:Combat Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Grenades Category:DLC